


O Alquimista e o Lobo

by AltenVantas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alchimist Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Beta Derek, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles era uma estudante de Hogwarts, o único de seu ano que estudava Alquimia e defensor dos direitos dos nascidos lobos e sua cultura. Derek era uma nascido lobo e até o momento que ele entrou na sala da grifinória, ele não havia conhecido ninguém que defendesse sua espécie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. O Alquimista

Stiles percebeu que estava dormindo no momento em que acordou, levou a mão até os olhos coçando de maneira ainda não totalmente desperta, também percebeu que havia babado e por isso deu graças a Merlin por seus papiros terem um feitiço anti-baba, isso acontecia frequência suficiente para esse tipo de medida. Olhou ao redor ainda bocejando e estalando o pescoço, havia tingido esparramada e papeis para todo lado, puxou sua varinha efetuando um simples feitiço que arrumou toda aquela bagunça, percebendo novamente o quanto era comum esse tipo de estado das coisas quando passava a noite estudando. Embora não fosse sua intenção passar a noite estudando.

Olhou para o pergaminho com anotações para todo o lado, ele possuía um sistema único para esse tipo de coisa, assim qualquer outro que pegasse sem a sua permissão iria ficar totalmente perdido. Só não fazia isso com os exercícios da escola porque Scott iria ter um treco, já que o amigo não era alguém conhecido por se dedicar as matérias de forma teórica, na verdade a única coisa que o seu amigo podia dizer que conhecia era sobre quadriboll, o que fazia Stiles perder muito do que outro dizia.

O bocejo era sinal mais do que o suficiente para demonstrar que ele não seria capaz de continuar naquela noite, por mais que tivesse muito curioso para saber se iria ou não conseguir fechar as contas do seu novo experimento. Algo que vinha tomando um bocado de seu tempo desde que descobrira um livro na biblioteca de sua casa, que segundo o seu pai, pertencia a sua mãe e até começar a estudar, Stiles não fazia a menor ideia de que era tão interessante e fosse tão natural para si. Enrolou o pergaminho com delicadeza, colocando-o na bolsa junto com o seus livros e levantou-se.

A torre estava em completo silêncio e a escuridão só era quebrada pelas poucas velas que ainda se mantinham acessas, apesar das sombras era a hora favorita do jovem bruxo e achava que o castelo ficava muito mais lindo naquele estava adormecido, estático. Muitas vezes, enquanto ia de uma aula para a outra, percebia-se imaginando sobre os fundadores e o orgulho que eles tiveram ao ver o castelo pronto, ao ver os alunos indo de lá para cá, se formando e chegando, sempre nessa profusão de vida e calor. Por esse motivo, um dos seus sonhos – logo abaixo de ser um Auror e alquimista renomeado – era virar professor de feitiços e quem sabe Diretor da Grifinória, auxiliando a juventude e colocando um pouco de conhecimento em suas cabeças.

Ele sorriu e se encaminhou em direção à escada que levaria ao dormitório dos quinto-anistas, onde provavelmente Scott estaria no seu décimo sono, já que no dia seguinte eles teriam uma partida contra Sonserina e Jackson não iria tolerar perdas. Coçou a cabeça achando graça desse tipo de atitude, ainda que ele mesmo chegasse a alguns extremos, mas sempre porque falavam mal dos seus amigos que estavam no time e isso ele não tolerava. Sua lealdade sempre fazia o seu pai se perguntar como ele fora parar na Grifinória e não na Lufa-Lufa, mas o Chapéu Seletor deveria ter os seus motivos e Stiles não poderia sentir-se mais feliz do que no lugar onde estava.

Quando estava alcançando a metade da escada, sua mente novamente voltou-se para o projeto de alquimia em que estava trabalhando, infelizmente em Horgwarts não havia essa optativa para que ele pudesse estudar, mas por sorte descobrira que aritimancia servia como base e graças à professora McGonagall tinha um passe para área restrita com a permissão de retirar os livros sobre o assunto dali e estudar.   Foi em um desses livros que ele descobrira como criar sigils destinados a outros aspectos que não os já conhecidos, era bem complicado e ele errou muito antes de conseguir criar um que funcionasse e sentindo-se bem mais seguro, o aprendiz estava a um passo de criar um que servisse como proteção a feitiços que tinham como função desacordar o alvo, contudo faltava alguma coisa para que funcionasse corretamente.

Como sempre acontecia quando pensava no assunto acabou não vendo um degrau e tropeçou caindo espalhando todo o seu material pela escada, coçando a cabeça e suspirando começou a recolhê-los de forma prática usando um feitiço que conhecia muito bem, aprendido bem antes do que o seu quarto ano. Contudo ele não conseguira achar o seu pergaminho e isso estava deixando desesperado, não sabia se conseguiria se lembrar de tudo e alguma coisa que havia escrito naquela noite ainda não passou para o seu caderno de criação.  Por isso desceu rapidamente as escadas, passando a procurar pelo mesmo.

Estava tão distraído com o intento que quase não percebeu que alguém vinha entrando pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, tão pouco percebeu que essa mesma pessoa havia pegado o seu pergaminho.

\- Acho que você está procurando por isso.

A voz era baixa, mas o silêncio da torre era tal que soou como grito nos ouvidos do aprendiz que olhou totalmente assustado na direção da voz. Sorrindo aliviado, caminhou até o outro só para perceber que o seu sorriso desapareceu totalmente por ele está lendo suas anotações.

\- Você não foi ensinado que espiar o trabalho dos outros era falta de educação não?

A pessoa, agora ele via que era um adolescente que provavelmente estava no sétimo, levantou uma sobrancelha de forma inquisitiva parecendo ao mesmo tempo intrigado e descrente.

\- Se você chama esse mando de incoerências de trabalho, então é todo seu.

Viu o rolo sendo lançado em sua direção e quase não conseguiu pegar, devido a sua total falta de controle motriz, mas no final acabou firmando o aperto e quase abraçou o rolo se o outro não tivesse ainda lhe olhando com a mesma sobrancelha levantada.

\- Diferente de você, minha mãe me deu educação e por isso obrigado por me devolver, eu realmente estava ficando desesperado para achar já que não tive chances de passar o que está aqui a limpo.

\- E isso seria?

Foi à vez de Stiles olhá-lo com suspeita, primeiro porque ele estava entrando na torre em uma hora que com toda a certeza o colocaria em risco de uma detenção e perda de pontos para a casa.

\- Acho que não lhe conheço o suficiente para lhe dizer esse tipo de coisa.

\- É porque não significa nada, são apenas símbolos sem sentidos.

Sentindo o seu rosto queimando em ultraje, o mais novo fechou o seu semblante, ele já ouvira a mesma coisa sendo dita por Jackson e até mesmo Scott disse algo semelhante com Allison sobre seu trabalho. Não era porque eles não entendiam, que não tinha sentido.

\- Dizer que algo que você não compreende é sem sentido, não te torna diferente dos bruxos que caçam os nascidos lobos só porque não consegue entender sua cultura e acho extremamente desrespeitoso da sua parte agir assim com alguém que você não conhece. Principalmente quando claramente está desrespeitando as normas da escola ao perambular por ai depois do toque de recolher.

A sobrancelha do outro diminuiu durante todo o discurso dele, sua expressão também se transformando em algo sério, sentindo-se levemente amedrontado o mais segurou ainda mais forte sua varinha, pronto para se defender caso o maior chegasse a esse ponto.

\- Por que você usou a comparação dos nascidos lobos?

\- Porque meu pai é Chefe da unidade de caça dos Auror e um dos que votou a favor da lei que dá direito aos nascidos lobos, desde cedo ele me ensino o pouco que sabe sobre a cultura deles e que não devemos deixar nossa ignorância nos guiar.

Novamente houve uma mudança no rosto do outro, ficando mais suava e ao mesmo tempo tão intrigada quanto antes, foi nesse momento que ele percebeu que não deveria qualquer tipo de justificativa para o outro, mas ainda sim viu que as palavras saíram de sua boca do mesmo jeito. Repreendeu-se por ser tão espontâneo.

\- Então é você quem defendeu a Cora dos Sonserinos no começo dessa semana.

Novamente Stiles viu o seu rosto corar, mas não de raiva e sim de constrangimento, ele vinha sendo lembrado disso à semana inteira. As pessoas não viam que ele simplesmente não podia ficar quieto enquanto ela sofria nas mãos deles sem poder revidar? Claro que não, as pessoas só viam que Cora era uma nascida loba e não uma menina de doze anos que está assustada e não pode se defender como está acostumado porque a lei ainda estava sendo testada e sua família havia sido escolhida como cobaia para isso. Então, ele foi ao auxilio dela simplesmente porque era certo e ela era uma pessoa legal.

Percebeu o outro ainda lhe encarava, havia se perdido em seus pensamentos e por esquecera de dar uma resposta, embora não fosse realmente uma pergunta.

\- Fui eu sim e faria de novo, a Senhorita Hale não pode se defender e Kate sabe muito bem disso, por isso eu a defendi. Quero ver o que o avô dela vai falar quando é um humano quem deixou a sua neta no hospital.

Na verdade ele sabia o que o chefe da família Argent iria disse sobre o assunto e seu pai não fora despedido simplesmente por ter a melhor carreira que um Auror pode ter contra isso nenhuma influência pode ir. Contudo fora um bom lembrete para não ser tão obvio da próxima vez. Por sorte, ela iria se formar naquele ano e Allison não tinha o mesmo preconceito que sua tia.

\- O que exatamente você fez a ela?

A voz do outro estava curiosa e até mesmo entrou um pouco mais no cômodo ficando diretamente sobre a luz de uma vela. Ele tinha uma barba por fazer e usava roupas escuras, a única indicação que era da grifinória era sua echarpe que eram das cores da casa. Stiles permitiu-se dar uma boa olhada nele, vendo que era belo e meio brutal também, sua sobrancelha ficou maior porque podia jurar que o reconhecia de algum lugar.

\- Eu encantei o rosto dela para que se parecesse com o que ela é por dentro.

\- Deve ter sido uma imagem assustadora.

\- E foi.

O mais velho sorriu de lado refletindo o sorriso de lado de Stiles, Scott até aquele dia se perguntava como o amigo havia conseguido tal coisa e se poderia ensiná-lo, normalmente diria que sim, mas o jogar não iria entender que era um feitiço muito especifico e o alquimista só pode fazê-lo porque era uma situação correta.

\- Tem razão, eu não deveria ter dito que os seus estudos não tinham significado é apenas que não consegui entender muito bem sobre o que se tratava e como você não quis dizer, perdi meu temperamento. Por isso lhe peço perdão.

O menor piscou os olhos algumas vezes sem saber exatamente sobre o que pensar, ninguém nunca lhe pediu perdão mesmo quando se mostrava certo e mesmo quando estava magoado, nem mesmo Scott pediu desculpas tão claras depois de ver as primeiras anotações de Stiles. Por isso ele apenas só se limitou em balançar a cabeça de forma positiva.

\- E eu sei que não estou em posição, mas você poderia manter segredo sobre eu ter chego depois do toque de recolher?

\- Tudo bem, todo mundo já quebrou uma ou outra regra.

Parecendo terrivelmente aliviado, o mais velho movimento a cabeça em concordância e deu mais um passo para frente, ficando quase que cara a cara com o mais novo. Stiles não tinha sua opção sexual definida, simplesmente porque nunca parou para pensar sobre o assunto e nunca ninguém lhe despertou tal interesse, mas de frente para ele o mais novo perdeu temporariamente a capacidade de respirar.

Os olhos escuros se encontraram e era como se o mundo tivesse ficado quieto novamente, isso fez com que o alquimista se sentisse meio zonzo e foi quando percebeu que havia parado de respirar. Imediatamente deu um passo para trás, soltando o ar preso com vontade enquanto guardava o pergaminho dentro da bolsa.

\- Você não vai me contar o que eles significam?

\- Não, eu não te conheço e nem mesmo sei o seu nome.

Comentou de forma leve o mais novo, sabia que na alquimia o primeiro passo era o segredo, só contara para o seu pai por causa de alguns experimentos que fizera em casa e ficou obvio que não tinha como passar despercebido e para a professora McGonagall porque precisava do passe. Mas ninguém sabia exatamente sobre o que estudava, nem mesmo Scott.

\- Eu sou Derek.

\- Eu sou Stiles.

\- Eu sei quem você é.

Stiles encarou o outro que ainda lhe olhava de forma intensa, chegando até ser radiante, o mais novo deu um passo para trás em direção as escadas.

\- Eu vou subindo e dormir, amanhã tem quadribol e meu amigo irá me matar se eu não assistir ao jogo.

\- Certo, nos vemos por ai Stiles.

\- Acho meio difícil, mas é nos vemos por ai.

Sem esperar por mas nenhuma resposta, Stiles subiu as escadas correndo já pensando em sua cama, porque sua mente parecia não querer deixar aqueles olhos negros para trás.


	2. O lobo

Derek passou o braço ao redor do ombro de sua irmã puxando-a para mais perto, ainda achava incrível como a mais nova pudesse ser tão pequena e ainda sim uma das lobas mais ferozes de sua alcateia, chegando a ser apenas mais fraca do que ele mesmo. Claro que com o devido tempo era capaz da menina ser ainda melhor tomando dele o lugar de protetor, não estava totalmente feliz com esse futuro, mas era melhor do que muitos outros que poderiam estar por vir. Por isso era tão difícil esquecer que ela não podia se defender sozinha na escola.

Não que a magia fosse um problema para ela, como era para outros nascidos lobos que ele conhecera, mas simplesmente porque ainda era muito jovem para conseguir se defender propriamente de alguém mais velho. Se ao menos pudesse pular na jugular da pessoa, ainda sim ele tinha que dar os parabéns pela força que ela vinha demonstrando e autocontrole também, se estivesse no lugar de Cora teria simplesmente pulado em cima de Kate. Não que isso não tivesse acontecido no passado. Por isso Derek sentia-se em dívida com Stiles de uma forma que ele não poderia descrever em palavras.

Ele não esperava conhecer o salvador de sua irmã daquela forma tão inesperada, embora para falar a verdade ele soubesse perfeitamente bem que o mais novo vinha defendendo a sua família em várias outras ocasiões. Erika, Isaac e Boyd havia comentado que o alquimista vinha defendendo-os verbalmente e até chegando a varinhas em várias ocasiões diferentes, fosse pelos Sonserinos, Corvinais e até mesmo dentro da própria casa. Derek não sabia de onde essa vontade de defender vinha, mas podia apostar que tinha alguma coisa haver com seu pai sendo Auror. Principalmente por parecer que ele não queria qualquer tipo de reconhecimento por isso. Caridade não era comum para com sua espécie.

Ainda naquela noite, o mais velho tinha acordado um pouco mais cedo indo até a livraria procurar o que os símbolos que tinha visto significava descobrindo que alguns eram sobre alquimia e outros ele não fazia a menor ideia. O que poderia ser duas coisas: ou menino estava trabalhando em algo muito avançado, ou ele tinha errado. Algo lhe dizia que era a primeira opção e queria encontrá-lo apenas para dizer que tinha descoberto sozinho, por que ele queria fazer isso? Apenas para ver a cara de espanto do outro quando ele dissesse.

Só percebeu que estavam falando com ele quando dois dedos estalaram bem diante ao seu rosto, elevou-o para olhar para Erika que tinha uma sobrancelha levantada e um ar de quem iria fazer alguma piada.

\- Você está pensando em quem lobão?

\- Ninguém em específico e já disse para não me chamar assim.

Erika tinha essa mania de dar apelido para as pessoas e normalmente ele era o alvo, não gostava disso, mas a mulher era irredutível e nem mesmo perdendo em uma briga ela voltava atrás.

\- Sei normalmente você não perde nenhum detalhe ao seu redor, você está pensando na Paige não está?

\- Já disse que não estou pensando em ninguém.

Franziu o cenho ficando ainda mais sombrio do que normalmente costumava ficar, encarando a adolescente ao seu lado com certa raiva. Por dentro começou a se sentir meio culpado por não pensar em Paige todo esse tempo, ocupado em descobrir mais sobre esse menino misterioso que estava se intrometendo cada vez mais em sua vida, mesmo que não soubesse disso ainda.

\- Derek, você está bem irmão?

Foi à vez de Cora falar, aparentemente não estava mesmo prestando a atenção porque a mais nova parecia preocupada agora.

\- Só estou meio sonolento, ontem teve mais uma reunião do Ministério e mamãe me chamou para depor, voltei bem tarde.

 - Isso explica tudo.

Eles chegaram ao castelo sem mais nenhum tipo de provocação por parte de nenhum deles, todos já foram depor no Ministério pela causa e todos sabiam que era uma coisa bem complicada e cansativa, embora o Argent raivoso com o que acontecera com sua neta estava mais do que disposto a fazê-lo entrar em contradição. O que não aconteceu, deixando-o ainda mais irritado, ao menos estava começando a ficar claro para todos que ele estava perseguindo mais por seu próprio preconceito do que por ter algum motivo viável.

As meninas se despediram dele e caminhando para outra direção, desde o incidente eles ficaram de nunca andarem sozinho, mas Derek era o mais velho e por isso sabia lidar melhor com esse tipo de provocação. Estava indo em direção à biblioteca para pegar os livros que estava precisando para terminar os seus deveres de poções, a matéria que mais tinha dificuldades e uma das mais necessárias se ele quisesse ser Auror. Caso realmente conseguissem, seria um passo enorme para todos da sua espécie na Inglaterra, mas até lá tinha que se concentrar em passar nos NIEMs.

Estava pensando na poção que tinha que aprender quando ouviu um barulho, parecia de alguém sem jogado na parede com força, normalmente ele seguiria em frente ignorando totalmente esse tipo de problema, mas o cheiro familiar havia feito repensar essa decisão e caminhando o mais silenciosamente possível cruzou a distância que os separava. Só para ver três bruxos, que ele não conseguira identificar de qual casa, encurralando uma pessoa.

\- Nós já dissemos para você parar de defender essas aberrações.

\- E eu já disse para você ir atrás do seu cérebro Feint, já que uma reprovação não parece ser o suficiente para você.

Derek identificou imediatamente a voz de Stiles, embora ele não soubesse quem era Feint, mas novamente havia muitas pessoas contra os da sua espécie.

\- Não deveríamos está perdendo tempo com ele Feint, esse sangue ruim não entende mesmo o tipo de problema que as aberrações trazem a nossa sociedade.

\- Está se baseando em que Scrow? Se você realmente este tão preocupado com a sociedade bruxa assim, saberia que os nascidos lobos estão por ai muito antes de o primeiro bruxo aparecer.

Isso era verdade? Derek realmente não sabia dizer, nunca realmente se interessou em saber sobre a história de sua espécie e pelo visto era mais interessante do que parecia.

\- Aposto que foi um amante de lobo quem escreveu isso.

\- Muito pelo contrário senhor Feint, Maltida Bagshot é notoriamente conhecida por ser contra os direitos dos lobos e ainda sim ela reconhece que parte de nossa sociedade é baseado nos costumes dessa raça. Acredito que você também deveria ao menos reconhecer isso.

Novamente o beta percebeu que o outro estava com a voz calma e plana, mesmo que estivesse cercado por bruxos que eram maiores do que ele e fisicamente mais fortes também. O lobo percebeu que deveria estudar mais sobre a própria raça, quem sabe isso não poderia ajudá-lo a depor da próxima vez. O silêncio era tenso depois disso, porque se Stiles estava certo, aqueles três não iriam ter inteligência o suficiente para rebater, embora Derek pensasse em como isso seria possível.

\- Você irá pagar pelo o que fez com Kate então.

O lobo virou-se pronto para defender o mais novo só para então se deparar com uma cena inesperada. Havia um circulo de luz lilás ao redor dele, onde pequenos flashes dourados que emergir de vez enquanto em qualquer padrão, os três estavam desmaiados e Stiles sorrindo de lado.

\- Eles deveriam saber que se eu fui capaz de mandar Kate para St. Mungos, eles não teriam muita chance.

Os olhos do alquimista brilharam em divertimento, enquanto balançava a varinha fazendo o circulo de energia desaparecer tornando-se um bracelete em seu braço, parecendo ser feito de prata e ouro.

\- Eu não sabia que alquimia poderia ser usada para esses fins.

\- Alquimia é como poções, apenas a imaginação de cada um define seus usos e utilidades. E fico feliz que você tenha descoberto o que os meus símbolos sem sentidos significavam.

Derek teve o decoro de parecer sem graça, embora seu plano de surpreender o mais novo tivesse ido por água a baixo.

\- Vamos deixá-los ai?

\- Vamos, daqui a dez minutos eles acordam, eles não são tão hábeis quanto pensam em feitiços de desacordar.

\- O que foi bom para eles acredito.

Stiles sorriu e passou pelos corpos desmaiados no chão sem qualquer tipo de pudor, chegando mais perto do lobo, deixando-o tenso por alguns segundos e percebendo que ele não havia ficado tenso. Era como se eles fossem amigos.

\- Você estava indo até a biblioteca?

\- Eu tenho um trabalho sobre poções para terminar, mas é muito complicado sem um livro de herbologia mais apropriado.

\- Você está nos seus NIEMs não é?

\- Estou sim, estou fazendo transfiguração, feitiços, defesa contra artes das trevas, poções, astronomia e herbologia.

\- Tirando astronomia, isso é exatamente o currículo necessário para ser um Auror.

\- Como sabe disso?

O lobo subiu uma das sobrancelhas enquanto olhava para o sorriso de lado do menino, parecia realmente muito satisfeito consigo mesmo.

\- Meu pai é Auror esqueceu? E acho que quero ser um também.

\- Acha?

\- É que com a alquimia, acredito que o meu caminho profissional esteja mudando, embora vá fazer os mesmo NIEMs que você, acrescentando runas e aritmancia.

Derek soltou um suspiro impressionado, ele estava tendo realmente que se desdobrar em muitos para dar conta de todos os deveres e trabalhos passados pelos professores, ele nem queria imaginar como seria fazer mais essas duas matérias que pareciam ser bem complicadas.

\- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

\- Claro, vai lá.

\- Você iria me ajudar caso eu não tivesse conseguido me livrar deles eu mesmo?

\- Exatamente.

\- Por que?

Stiles parou fazendo o outro parar também, seu rosto demonstrava uma profunda curiosidade e algo mais que o mais velho não soube definir muito bem.

\- E porque não? Você parecia bem encrencado ali.

\- Mas você ouviu a conversa não é? Você me viu defender os nascidos lobos e mesmo assim iria me ajudar, por quê?

\- Seus amigos não te ajudam?

\- Não, eles são o que eu costumo chamar de neutros. Eles não omitem opinião nem mesmo quando perguntados diretamente e isso significa que não me defendem tão pouco. Então por que você, um completo desconhecido iria me ajudar?

\- Porque você defendeu a minha irmã sem pensar duas vezes.

Derek percebeu o cérebro do menino trabalhando, parecendo ir de zero a cem em uma tacada só, seus olhos se abriram ficando selvagens e de repente não parecia mais um menino, sim algo mais.

\- Então você é o Hale responsável pelos nascidos lobos daqui da escola não é?

\- Exatamente.

Stiles começou a andar novamente sem comentar absolutamente nada, o lobo podia sentir que ele estava curioso sobre alguma coisa e o cheiro era tão pungente que não demorou muito para incomodar.

\- Se você quer perguntar alguma coisa, faça logo, esse cheiro é incomodo.

\- Eu gostaria de ver um ritual de lua nova, meu pai já fora convidado para um, mas o convite era só para ele e sempre quis ver como esse ritual funcionava desde que eu li sobre isso.

\- Você passou muito tempo lendo sobre a minha raça não é?

\- Sim, porque meu pai defende os seus e também porque eu queria ter a minha própria opnião sobre o assunto, não chego a ser um conhecedor profundo, mas também não sou leigo. Embora eu deva dizer que sua cultura é quase tão interessante quanto a alquimia.

\- Como assim quase?

\- É que por não ter sangue de lobo, eu não posso participar de muitos dos seus rituais mais sagrados e por isso eu fico desmotivado, mas sei que o ritual de lua nova permite bruxos, por isso eu queria saber se eu posso ir.

\- Preciso consultar a minha Alfa e até lá não tenho como te dar nenhum resposta precisa.

\- Você não é um Alfa?

\- Não, pensou que eu fosse?

\- Como responsável pelos lobos do castelo, presumi que sim.

\- Não, eu sou apenas o beta mais bem colocado da minha alcateia que ainda pode frequentar a escola só isso.

Stiles balançou a cabeça de forma positiva parecendo ainda pensativo, embora o odor de curiosidade não estivesse tão forte e caminhando em um silêncio confortável chegaram até a biblioteca.

\- Então eu vou entrar e fazer meu trabalho e você?

\- Eu vou entrar e continuar o meu, quem sabe eu não possa te ajudar no seu.


	3. Exercícios e uma conversa

Stiles estava mastigando a ponta de sua pena, uma péssima mania que tinha quando estava pensando em alguma coisa, novamente os números saltavam pelo papel em sua direção lhe indicando que havia alguma coisa de errado, embora não soubesse exatamente o que. Nada de novo. Exceto que dessa vez não era alquimia, afinal a sua pulseira havia se mostrado plenamente funcional, mesmo que o primeiro teste havia sido com bruxos que não dominavam plenamente o feitiço que estavam usando, mas era o suficiente para que pudesse ir para aprovação do mistério e quem sabe vire um artefato dos Aurores. Seu problema era com Aritmância.

A professora Vector havia passado um exercício que deveria ser extremamente simples, pegar um feitiço visto na aula de feitiço e destrinchar até chegar ao cerne dele, até chegar aos primeiros passos para criá-los. Ela até mesmo tinha permitido que fosse um feitiço dos primeiros anos para facilitar, e é claro que ele tinha escolhido um feitiço do quinto ano e estava indo muito bem, até aquele momento. Até o momento fatídico que os números começavam a falar consigo, começavam a significar mais do que números deixando-o realmente intrigado a ir além, chegar até o que eles estavam querendo lhe dizer. O que normalmente lhe ocasionava dores de cabeça e noites insones, ao menos ainda era tarde.

Por um momento desviou o olhar do papiro olhando para o céu azul, normalmente as pessoas lhe diriam que passava muito tempo dentro da torre envolto a livros e a anotações, mas realmente não sentia muita falta do ar livre e quando sentia vontade, simplesmente saia e aproveitava o dia. Naquele ficaria feliz só em terminar o seu trabalho e descobrir o que aqueles números teimosos estavam querendo lhe dizer. Mastigou mais um pouco a ponta da pena olhando e raciocinando.

\- Assim você vai acabar comendo a pena, se estava com fome assim podia ir até a cozinha.

Stiles levantou os olhos do papiro até encarar a menina que estava lhe sorrindo, seus cabelos escuros presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e as roupas da grifinória tornando sua pele morena ainda mais escura. Ele sorriu de volta de forma amistosa.

\- Não é isso, apenas problemas com dever de casa.

\- Sério? Depois do que Derek nos contou, achei que você não teria qualquer problema com deveres referentes ao quinto ano.

O adolescente coçou a cabeça de forma constrangida, era verdade que ele tinha ajudado Derek com o trabalho de poções, mas apenas porque ele estava se esquecendo de coisas básicas dos primeiros anos. Stiles apenas o relembrou e o mais velho fez todo o trabalho a partir daí, não era realmente uma grande coisa, por isso virou-se para Erica que estava sentada bem ao lado de Cora, parecendo selvagem.

\- É que é muito mais fácil para eu me lembrar de teoria do terceiro ano do que para ele que está no sétimo. Além disso, ele é surpreendentemente bom em poções, depois que descobriu o que estava de errado simplesmente fez tudo sozinho.

\- Não foi o que ele deu a entender.

\- Acho que ele está supervalorizando a minha ajuda.

Cora balançou a cabeça de forma negativa e Erica apenas lhe sorria daquela maneira sexy e ao mesmo tempo selvagem. Isso não intimidava o igual, afinal ele esperava que ela fosse assim, de todos os nascidos lobos a mulher era a mais rebelde deles e a que menos se continha quando era mostrar quem era. Enquanto isso Cora puxou o seu pergaminho olhando para as contas com uma cara de dor.

\- Como você entende isso?

\- Porque eu tenho aula de Aritmância e você não.

\- Stiles, isso parece realmente muito complicado.

Dessa vez Erica não parecia tão selvagem, apenas sinceramente confusa e perdida, isso fez com o que o mais novo sorrisse divertido.

\- Novamente, Erica você não faz as aulas.

\- É eu não faço, mas Isaac faz e ele me diz que fica perdido nas aulas quando você e a professora Vector começam a conversar sobre o assunto.

Stiles se viu sorrindo, Isaac realmente era um dos poucos que lhe vinham pedindo ajuda sempre quando a professora terminava uma apresentação realmente complicada. Mesmo que para o igual, não fosse assim tão complexo, mas isso se explicava pelo talento que ele parecia ter para o assunto.

\- E se eu não estou enganada, ele disse que poderia ser um feitiço do primeiro e do segundo ano, mas isso não é o feitiço do quinto ano?

 - Homenum Revelio?

Cora leu o encantamento de forma errada, o mais velho prontamente tratou de corrigir soando de repente bastante com um professor, só abandonando o assunto quando a menina havia dito o feitiço corretamente. Virou para Erica que parecia olhá-lo de uma forma diferente, mas isso passou tão logo o moreno prestou atenção nela.

\- Para que serve?

\- Para revelar a presença de alguém no prédio, não serve para dizer se é ou não bruxo, mas anuncia a presença que já ajuda.

\- É do quinto ano?

\- É sim Cora, o professor Flitwick começou os movimentos de varinha na aula da semana passada, mas nenhuma conjuração fora feita porque o Castelo é cheio de gente.

\- Não Erica, na verdade é porque o professor percebeu que algumas pessoas não conseguiam fazer o movimento básico e se tentar esse feitiço de forma errada ele é capaz de criar uma sensação de paranoia temporária.

\- Como você sabe disso?

\- Está escrito no livro Erica, bem na descrição do feitiço.

\- Está?

\- Você e Scott são incorrigíveis.

O moreno balançou a cabeça de forma negativa enquanto recebia um riso de Cora e um balançar de cabelo meio debochado da mulher, bem nessa hora Isaac veio com o próprio dever e sentou na cadeira vazia ao lado dele.

\- Você terminou o seu exercício de Artmância? Por que eu acho que não estou conseguindo fazer o meu direito, posso dar uma olhada para me guiar?

\- Acho que está latindo para o poste errado Isaac, eu não sei qual feitiço você escolheu, mas Stiles aqui escolheu um do quinto ano.

Isaac que até então estava olhando para o próprio pergaminho pensativamente, virou-se para Stiles os seus olhos azuis olhando-o com verdadeiro espanto fazendo-o corar terrivelmente com isso. Mas isso durou pouco, o igual balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

\- Eu já esperava por algo assim, mas eu escolhi um feitiço mais simples poderia vê-lo?

Concordando com a cabeça o outro pegou o trabalho e começou a olhar, já notando um erro primordial que estragou todo o resto do trabalho, embora os cálculos subsequentes estivessem corretos. Sorriu de forma divertida e quando se virou para Isaac pronto para dizer qual era o problema, o seu cérebro estalou fazendo um audível click.

\- Eu já sei por que eu não estou conseguindo terminar o meu dever.

Os três viraram-se para ele, aparentemente estavam em uma conversa qualquer e esqueceram totalmente dele, não que isso fosse incomum. Usando sua varinha, fez um feitiço não verbal arrancando o papiro de onde estava e se dirigindo até si, usando a pena que estava em sua mão começou a escrever alguns movimentos de varinhas e alguns cálculos em rápida sucessão, sorrindo de forma selvagem. Os três ainda estavam lhe encarando quando olhou para cima, sentindo-se terrivelmente aliviado por conseguir colocar aquilo para fora, sorriu demonstrando isso e arrependimento.

\- Desculpa é que finalmente descobri o que me estava empacando.

\- Isso seria?

\- O feitiço usado pelo Isaac em seu dever é o que serviu de base para esse e a modificação é realmente pouca, embora ainda não consiga entender como fazer um desenho ganhar vida e relevar presença tenham em comum.

\- Era para fazer isso no exercício?

\- Não Isaac, mas como o meu feitiço é mais elaborado do que o seu, acredito que isso seja fundamental e a partir daí os nossos deveres ficam bem parecidos.

Virando para o outro Stiles começou a lhe explicar onde havia errado e por isso os cálculos estavam ficando confusos e saindo resultados inesperados, Isaac teve algumas dificuldades embora estivesse se mostrando um aluno realmente dedicado e dentro de minutos ele pegara o problema. Sorrindo de forma boba quando percebeu o próprio erro.

\- Você é muito bom como professor Stiles.

\- Obrigado Cora, eu espero um dia dar aula aqui no castelo.

\- De que?

\- Talvez feitiços ou quem sabe aritmância mesmo, ambas as matérias me atraem.

\- Não sei quanto a feitiços, mas quanto a artimância você está indo no caminho certo.

 

 


	4. O Baile de Inverno

Stiles observou a roupa que o seu pai lhe mandou, era um traje formal e novo, de um tom cinza que brilhava levemente, ficando mais obscuro quando as sombras se incidiam. O adolescente não fazia a menor ideia de qual tecido era, ou se era mesmo um tecido de fontes naturais, mas reconhecia que era verdadeiramente belo e já até mesmo tinha visto o seu pai usando alguma veste com o mesmo tipo de pano antes, sabia que perguntara sobre e não se lembrava da resposta. Por isso não perguntou quando enviou a carta de agradecimento poucos minutos antes, sabia que o seu iria dar o velho discurso: você nunca presta atenção.

Sorriu e começou a se vestir, no entanto sua mente estava só parcialmente focada no que estava fazendo, o resto ainda pensava sobre sua nova invenção e em como poderia começar a trabalhar nela de fato, já que os cálculos já estavam quase prontos. Isso lhe deixava levemente culpado, tinha prometido que iria tentar se divertir e deixar um pouco de lado o seu trabalho, por mais que gostasse dele; mesmo que fosse um pouco difícil. Contudo tinha aceitado ir ao baile e agora não lhe restava muita escolha, suspirou e continuou o trabalho divagando se Scott e Allison iriam combinando, isso seria realmente muito divertido e a cara deles.

-x-

Isaac sentia-se nervoso, sabia que a conversa poderia não ser muito fácil, já que o seu responsável enquanto estava no colégio não andava com bom humor. Certo, Derek não era exatamente a pessoa mais simpática e bem humorada, mas desde que os problemas com os Argent aumentaram forçando-os a recuar para não quebrar a lei, tudo estava indo de mal a pior e algo lhe dizia que se não fosse pela ajuda de Stiles, tudo poderia ser ainda mais complicado para o lado deles. Mas até mesmo os puristas mais xiitas pensavam duas vezes antes de falar qualquer coisa, o que ele fizera com Kate ainda estava recente na mente de todos eles.

Encontrou o mais velho sentado no seu lugar de sempre, perto da janela e em seu colo havia um livro antigo, de alguma forma parecia realmente apreciando a leitura que estava tendo e isso fez o mais novo ficar um pé atrás em perturbá-lo, mas antes que pudesse dar meia volta ele levou os olhos o encarado de alguma forma parecendo um pouco resignado. Talvez não fosse a primeira pessoa a interrompê-lo e isso era bom, se fosse o primeiro quem sabe ele não seria tão caloroso.

\- O que você quer Isaac?

\- Eu quero permissão para chamar o Stiles para o Baile de Inverno.

Falou rápido antes mesmo quando pudesse perder de vez a pouca coragem que havia conseguido reunir desde que houve o anuncio há dois dias. O lobo mais velho lhe encarou por alguns segundos, algum sentimento passou pelo olhar escuro dele antes de ser trancado pelo modo responsável.

\- E enquanto a Cora?

\- O que tem ela?

\- Ela não é apaixonada por ele?

Isaac não pode evitar o sorriso que apareceu no seu rosto, quase sentindo um alivio quando o ouviu comentando sobre aquilo. Se fosse o único empecilho, então seria bem fácil.

\- Na verdade, ela gosta de outra pessoa.

\- De quem?

Derek simplesmente tornou-se o irmão mais velho super protetor, de zero a cinco segundos, nem mesmo os carros mais rápidos eram assim tão rápidos. O mais novo deu um passo para trás temendo por sua saúde.

\- Eu não posso dizer, se quiser, pergunte para ela.

\- Isaac.

A voz baixa e grunhida do homem fez os seus pelos se eriçarem em medo, mesmo assim o mais novo encarou-o com toda a sua seriedade.

\- Eu não vou dizer Derek, ela me pediu segredo e posso ou não chamar o Stiles para o baile?

Isaac ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, seus olhos perdidos no céu cristalino acima deles, estava começando a nevar e do lado de fora estava realmente ficando bem bonito. Pacifico de uma forma que só a neve pode deixar.

-Você pode, não vejo por que não deixar.

-x-

Stiles tinha marcado de encontrar com Isaac na porta do Grande Salão, por isso estava conversando com Scott e Allison, sobre qualquer coisa que sua mente não estava realmente prestando atenção. Primeiro porque estava pensando sobre seu novo trabalho e segundo porque estava sentindo-se realmente ansioso, Isaac disse que iria preparar uma surpresa e por isso não podiam se encontrar no Salão Comunal. Fazendo-o pensar que talvez devesse fazer alguma coisa para ele também, mas o lobo disse que não precisava e bastou lhe acreditava nele. Isso não o deixava menos nervoso, no entanto.

\- Stiles, eu acho que o Isaac está vindo ai.

O alquimista virou-se para escada e seus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa, o lobo vinha vestido de um traje negro que combinava perfeitamente com seu porte esbelto, estando verdadeiramente muito bonito. Contudo, isso não era a coisa mais impressionante com relação a ele, o que realmente impressionava era o que trazia em sua mão. Um lótus branco que brilhava absorvendo a luz ao redor como um caleidoscópio.

\- É costume do meu povo, darmos três presentes quando cortejamos alguém: um no começo, outro quando se aceita e outro quando termina. Por isso, eu lhe trouxe esta flor, para simbolizar o começo do meu cotejamento.

 Stiles observou a flor que estava lhe estendendo, era obvio que se tratava de transfiguração e um trabalho realmente muito bonito. Algo que ele não conseguiria fazer era realmente passável nessa matéria. Seus olhos iam da flor para o lobo, do lobo para a flor sem saber o que fazer.

\- Se você aceitar, não significa nada, apenas que está me dando uma chance de tentar conquistá-lo. Se não aceitar, simplesmente sei que não poderei ir adiante.

\- E-eu não sei o que fazer Isaac.

O alquimista virou o rosto, sabendo que estava corado e encabulado, não esperava que Isaac fosse levar tão a sério. Não esperava que qualquer um pensasse em si dessa forma.

\- Tudo bem, eu vou deixar essa flor dentro das minhas vestes, caso mude de ideia.

O humano levantou os olhos encarando aqueles olhos azuis, que pareciam ter esperança e sem saber o que fazer, virou-se e correu. Não iria aguentar passar o resto da noite com ele, sabendo que talvez não tivesse nenhuma resposta para dar.

-x-

\- Quer ir ao baile comigo?

Isaac viu o humano parar as anotações e erguer o olhar em sua direção, pelas olheiras e pela forma como parecia meio vidrado, ele podia apostar que estava trabalhando em alguma coisa complicada para variar. Provavelmente, não tinha chego a nenhuma conclusão ainda.

\- Eu acho melhor não, estou em um novo projeto e talvez eu não possa lhe dar a devida atenção, Isaac.

O moreno já esperava essa resposta e por isso sentou-se ao lado dele, puxando a cadeira para ficar em uma posição próxima, mas sem de fato invadir o espaço pessoal dele. Seus olhos fixos nos dele, que pareciam vê-lo pela primeira vez. Isso era bom.

\- Tudo bem, mas você precisa de um pouco de diversão Stiles, desde que saiu do hospital só trabalha nisso e isso pode ser bom.

Stiles ficou em silêncio, ainda encarando-o, Isaac queria ser legiment para poder descobrir o que estava se passando ali, mas provavelmente os pensamentos estariam rápidos de mais para que ele pudesse realmente acompanhá-los.

\- Mesmo que eu não lhe dê total atenção, você ainda vai querer minha companhia?

\- Mesmo assim.

\- Então, eu acho que tudo bem.

-x-

O primeiro a encontrá-lo fora Scott e isso porque o amigo o conhecia bem de mais para saber onde ele estaria, com sua varinha brincava com a neve que caia fazendo-a girar lentamente em uma corrente de ar quente. Foi uma das primeiras coisas que o seu pai havia lhe ensinado, segundo ele era perfeito para quando queria se aquecer depois de uma briga de neve. Sentiu o igual sentar-se ao seu lado, mas não disse nada. O que só mostrava o quanto ele o conhecia.

\- Ele está muito magoado?

Stiles começou depois de um breve período de silêncio, sabendo que iria se sentir muito pior se segurasse o seu amigo ali por muito tempo. Ele tinha um baile para aproveitar, afinal de contas.

\- Não, ele guardou a flor e subiu as escadas, dizendo a Derek que não tinha mais motivos para ficar.

\- Derek deve estar muito irritado comigo.

\- Acho que não tanto quanto você pensa, aquela namorada dele sabe como acalmá-lo direitinho.

O alquimista não registrou muito bem o que o seu amigo lhe dissera, sua mente ainda estava presa no fato de Isaac ter desistido da festa por causa dele. Isso parecia errado e injusto, já que fora ele quem parecia animado para vir.

\- Stiles, você tem algum problema em ficar com homens?

O moreno virou a cabeça em direção ao amigo que estava sentado, seus pés balançando no ar como se fosse uma criança, mesmo que o banco não fosse assim tão alto.

\- Acho que não, por quê?

\- O que custa dar uma chance para Isaac? Se eu entendi certo, podendo ser que não, ele só pediu uma chance de tentar, mesmo que eu nunca tenha dado um presente daqueles para Allison, mas os lobos são estranhos.

\- E se eu não for bom o suficiente? Se eu ficar focado só nos meus estudos? Scott, por que alguém iria querer ficar comigo?

\- Stiles, insegurança é algo completamente normal e até hoje eu me pergunto se é de verdade que Allison me escolheu apesar de tudo, mas você não pode deixar isso te definir. Use sua coragem de defender, para isso também.

O alquimista observou o amigo lembrando-se que o relacionamento dele era complicado, pelo simples fato deles serem amigos e que provavelmente isso um dia iria voltar para atazaná-lo, mas ainda sim ele persistia em seu relacionamento, insistia em seu amor. Stiles começou a perceber que coragem era bem mais do que defender as pessoas, muito mais do que simplesmente lutar batalhar e brandir varinhas. Ele sorriu abraçando o amigo, agradecendo a ele e levantou-se, correndo em direção à torre esperando que não fosse tarde de mais.

-x-

Isaac retirou os seus trajes ficando apenas com suas roupas intimas, como os seus companheiros de quartos também faziam o mesmo, não havia problema e mesmo se houvesse, ele sabia que todos estariam no baile àquela altura. Sentou-se na cama, sentindo-se um verdadeiro idiota, deveria saber que era demais para uma noite só e apenas aproveitar o baile ao lado dele. Foi guloso e agora não tinha nenhum dos dois, deitou-se e colocou o braço sobre os olhos decidido que iria tratá-lo com normalidade no dia seguinte, demonstrando que realmente estava tudo bem. Mesmo que não estivesse.

Em sua mente as palavras do seu pai vieram à cabeça, ele era um bruxo que não sabia o que sua mãe era e quando descobriu o que ele era não foi nenhum pouco bonito. Até mesmo o seu irmão ia contra ele, deixando-o sozinho até que os Hale apareceram para ajudá-lo e lhe deram uma família, só mantinha o nome do pai porque este se recusa a conversar com ele, mesmo que seja para deserdá-lo oficialmente. Não que houve qualquer coisa a ser herdada, mesmo assim não podia ser um Hale em nome, embora fosse a coração.

Rolou de lado na mesma hora que a porta abriu, estendeu a mão para puxar a cortina quando percebeu de quem era o cheiro, isso o despertou fazendo-o sentar e erguer a cabeça. Por alguns segundos o olhar do humano averiguou o corpo dele, Isaac chegou para trás deixando-o ver melhor o seu corpo. Não era tão definido quanto o de Boyd ou de Derek, mas também tinha seus atributos.

Stiles parou em seu rosto, parecendo ofegante deixando o lobo sem saber se era por isso ou não que o outro estava corado. Não sabia o que dizer, mas realmente não precisou, já que o igual simplesmente cruzou a distancia que os separava beijando-o. Isaac demorou um tempo para poder reagir, mas quando o fez o seu lobo simplesmente puxou para a sua cama prendendo-o por de baixo de si.

No começo, achou que o mais novo fosse empurrá-lo e gritar com ele, mas isso não aconteceu o outro simplesmente começou a beijá-lo com ainda mais força e sem que o lobo pudesse controlar, começou a marca-lo como se tivessem em cortejo. Só parou porque precisavam de ar, mas não saiu de cima dele.

 -Isso significa que terei uma chance?

\- Terá, mas você tem que entender que eu não sou fácil.

\- Eu sei.

\- Que sou horkaholic, que tenho problema com atenção e autoridade, que posso acabar esquecendo-se das coisas e...

Ele parou no meio por Isaac voltou a beijá-lo e isso foi simplesmente melhor do que ir a qualquer baile.


	5. Repercursões

Os olhos do lobo se fixaram no homem que estava sentado no meio da sala, ele era menor do si e era careca, usava um enorme casaco negro e trazia consigo uma bengala com uma bola que reluzia ao entrar em contato com a luz. Sua mão estava depositada calmamente sobre a madeira escura do apoio, enquanto a outra tamborilava no braço da cadeira enquanto como si esperava na sala do Diretor e pelo movimento constante da mão de sua mão estava se sentindo tão angustiado quanto si mesmo. Embora talvez para o homem fosse um pouco mais fácil.

O homem, um russo que se intitulou como Boris, entrou na sala poucos momentos depois de sua mãe e o pai de Stiles. Pela primeira em toda a sua vida ele viu a Alfa ficar tão enfurecida que fez o seu lobo uivar por sangue, mesmo que por fora fosse à imagem perfeita da compostura e do equilíbrio, demonstrando porque a mulher fora da Sonserina em sua época de escola. O pai de Stiles não estava tão calmo assim, o nariz de Derek doeu com o odor de desespero e tristeza que emanava do homem, embora parecesse suavizar um pouco com o toque de sua mãe. Ainda sim, o pesar dele parecia cobrir a sala do Diretor mesmo sem que ele estivesse lá.

Olhou ao redor percebendo pequenos objetos de prata que estavam brilhando e emitindo fumaça branca, estalando e até mesmo alguns balançando de um lado para o outro sem qualquer tipo de padrão. O jovem beta nunca vira qualquer coisa parecida como aquela antes e por isso ficou realmente curioso sobre o que se tratava, embora soubesse que era apenas uma distração para não perder o controle.

\- Eles são aparelhos mágicos que servem para monitorar feitiços fisicamente distantes ou que depende de algo para se mantiver firmes.  Indubitavelmente são interessantes, mas acredito que sejam ainda mais os motivos para que o Diretor os mantenha em seu escritório, já que meras proteções caseiras podem ser mantidas sem esse tipo de recurso e a escola possui outra pessoa responsável por suas proteções.

A voz do homem era baixa e cheia de sotaque, mas límpida e clara como cristal nos ouvidos do lobo e finalmente pode ver o rosto dele de forma completa, percebendo que parecia bastante com Stiles. Principalmente o olhar, aquele olhar firme e ao mesmo tempo suave, aquele olhar que parecia está analisando tudo mesmo quando olhava casualmente. Também percebera que tinha a mesma mania irritante de deixá-lo se sentindo como um verdadeiro idiota.

\- Você é Derek não é mesmo? O beta responsável pela alcateia aqui no colégio.

Por um momento o lobo ficou assustado com aquela fala, que não era uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação, primeiro porque isso era um segredo e segundo porque não sabia como ele poderia descobrir isso tão rápido.

\- Sim senhor eu sou, mas como sabe disso?

O homem sorriu, parecendo uma pessoa realmente simpática a despeito da forma como entrara na sala, parecendo dono do lugar e tão arrogante que lhe lembrando dos Argent a primeira vista.

\- Eu sei que meu neto defende a causa de vocês e quis saber se valeria a pena.

\- E vale?

Não houve uma resposta, a porta abriu-se com um estrondo fazendo Derek se conter para não pular com o barulho. Na porta, estava Gerad com sua tão comum expressão de soberba e olhar de ódio direcionado para o mais novo, o lobo apertou sua varinha com mais força pronto para revidar caso fosse necessário. O ódio parecia ampliado pelos recentes eventos.

\- Você deve ser Gerad Argent, eu ouvi muito falar de você e é um terrível desprazer conhecê-lo, mas acredito que às vezes é inevitável conviver com pessoas de sua laia. Principalmente nesse país que ainda engatinha em questões mágicas.

Boris disse com o mesmo tão leve e cristalino, enquanto encarava o patriarca Argent de sua cadeira. Derek dirigiu o seu olhar para o russo percebendo que ele não mais parecia um velho bonzinho e sim um caçador espreitando a sua presa. Por um motivo, o Beta lembrou-se de um aliado de sua família, que conseguiria ser tão encantador quanto ameaçador tão rápido quanto piscar.

\- Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo?

O ódio de Gerad fora totalmente direcionado para o outro idoso no local, que estava levantando-se como se isso lhe custasse muito e deu exatos dois passos em direção ao patriarca Argente. Ficando de frente com ele, seus olhos nivelados. Sua expressão de tédio e desprezo.

\- Eu sou Boris, avô materno de Stiles e a pessoa responsável por boicotar toda a sua operação no Leste Europeu.

\- Então você é responsável por isso?

Derek viu Boris sorrir, tão preguiçosamente quanto vinha fazendo qualquer outro movimento e pela primeira vez pareceu está de fato se divertindo. Embora, seus olhos negros parecessem duas facas de obsidiana.

\- Eu? Claro que não meu caro, na verdade suas recentes atitudes me poupou muito trabalho e tiraram metade da graça. Mas você pisou em calos muito poderosos que só estavam esperando uma oportunidade, só dei isso a eles.

A expressão de confusão do Velho Argent pareceu confusa por alguns instantes, mas isso não demorou mais do que alguns segundos, logo sendo substituído por algo que poderia ser considerado desprezo, se os olhos não deixasse claro que não tinha ligado às peças. Mas Boris parecia mais do que disposto a ajudá-lo nesse quesito.

\- Os Cavaleiras detestam que suas atividades venham a público como as suas ações estão fazendo, eles estavam disposto a silenciá-lo o mais rápido que podiam. Se não aqui, ao menos no resto do mundo.

Derek sentiu o cheiro de ódio crescendo como maré, sua raiva já no limite pela espera e por seus familiares, parecia ficar ainda mais atiçada. Sentiu-se apertar a mão em punho para se controlar, embora até mesmo para ele havia limite para o autocontrole.

\- Seria de bom tom, Senhor Argent, você desfazer o feitiço que está mexendo com a mente do Senhor Hale aqui, acredito que basta um da sua família ter sido gravemente ferida.

O lobo não soube o que aconteceu em seguida, apenas que tudo ficara vermelho e sua boca começara a salivar como se estivesse em frenesi. Sentiu o seu corpo arqueando, enquanto suas presas saiam, suas garras cortavam-lhe a pele e estava começando a ir em direção a presa a sua frente. Embora não chegasse a dar dois passos.

\- Derek, volte a gora.

A voz de sua mãe soou incrivelmente firme e poderosa, fazendo toda a raiva recuar para o interior de seu cérebro. Ainda estava lá, mas agora poderia se controlar, percebeu-se bem atrás de Boris, que não parava de olhar para Argent.

\- Usando um Beta para lutar suas batalhas? É assim que convenceu tantas pessoas de que estava certo? Você não é um Caçador, apenas um velho sem qualquer vibra para lutar suas próprias lutas.

Gerad não disse mais nada, simplesmente levantou a varinha apontando-a em direção ao russo, que mesmo de costas Derek não pode ver qualquer coisa que o outro estava fazendo, mas pelo olhar de sua mãe era a coisa certa. Novamente tudo aconteceu rápido de mais para que ele pudesse acompanhar com precisão, já que só conseguira perceber uma luz desarmando Argent por trás.

\- Acho que o Senhor não quer colocar sua família em mais problemas do que ela está não é mesmo Senhor Argent?

A voz era desconhecida ao lobo, mas soava com autoridade e Derek se perguntou pela primeira vez se pessoas velhas tinham que soar assim sempre que estavam falando, ou era só o caso de está cercado por pessoas dominantes. O homem dono da voz entrou mancando de uma perna enquanto sua cabeleira lembrava a de um leão e seus olhos eram sagazes, contudo antes que pudesse observar mais Boris tampou sua visão do homem.  

\- Minha filha está em choque, por causa desse menino Stiles de novo e a minha família que está com problema?

\- Primeiro, o Senhor Stilinski passou por todos os procedimentos legais para o primeiro choque que sua filha sofreu, demonstrando que o feitiço não era das Trevas e apenas a incompetência de seus curandeiros que tornou a recuperação tão lenta. Segundo, sua filha está inteira enquanto o menino Stilinski quase fora cortado em dois, a meu ver, sua família está com muitos problemas.

Derek queria ver a cara de Argent naquele momento, mas Boris continuava no seu caminho e se movia no exato instante que o mais o fazia. Ele não entendia o motivo disso, mas acabou aceitando sabendo que não poderia passar sem chamar atenção ou machucá-lo.

\- E como está o meu neto?

A voz do russo não parecia mais tão suave ou cristalina, pela primeira vez demonstrou uma preocupação genuína, embora não houvesse qualquer sinal de fraqueza em seu tom. Pela primeira vez, ele achou alguém que queria imitar quando fosse adulto, Boris parecia digno e correto.

\- É difícil saber, movê-lo para St.Mungus é totalmente impossível então tivemos que trazer os curandeiros para cá, além disso não dá para saber a menina Hale conseguira usar um feitiço muito bom para mantê-lo vivo e estável, ainda sim vai depender de quanta força de vontade ele vai ter daqui para frente.

Derek imediatamente sentiu o peito afundar dentro do coração, pela primeira vez descobrira o estado real de Stiles depois de ver sua irmã chegar toda ensanguentada na Torre, depois de ver Erica usando seus feitiços para mantê-lo vivo sem piorar a situação, depois do pai dele e sua mãe chegarem como furacões deixando-o ali. Ele sentiu o coração parar, Stiles estava entre a vida e a morte e tudo para que eles não descumprissem as leis, tudo para fazer o que era melhor para todos.

Olhou para baixando pensando em como Isaac estava se sentido e que queria estar ao lado dele, finalmente o adolescente havia encontrado alguém que lhe entendia e lhe dava amor e carinho. Alguém que estava ao seu lado e quando tudo parecia começar a se encaixar. Sentiu os punhos fechando com força, esperando sinceramente que o que quer que o alquimista tenha feito com Kate valesse extremamente a pena. A morte era pouco para ela.

\- Derek acho melhor você ir ver Isaac, ele está precisando de você.

A voz de sua mãe soou do outro lado da sala fazendo sair de seu topor, ele avançou esperando que Boris entrasse em sua frente, mas ele não fez isso ao invés segurou no ombro dele puxando-o para perto.

\- Toma, acho que lhe será útil.

Ele sentiu algo pesar em seu bolso tão logo fora solto, Boris não olhou para ele e nem mesmo adicionou qualquer informação. Saiu da sala a passos rápidos e caminhou em direção a Isaac, deixando para ver o presente mais tarde, quando estivesse sozinho.

* * *

 


	6. Coração no Bolso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light Gore.

A dor fez os seus olhos lacrimejarem, sem que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa a respeito, as lagrimas escorriam livremente por sua face. Normalmente sentiria vergonha, mas não podia controlar qualquer coisa naquela situação. O corte começava um pouco baixo de seu lábio inferior, abrindo a carne mole e revelando o branco do osso de sua mandíbula por baixo, sangue e saliva se misturavam com a carne que havia sido retalhada. O vermelho descia pelo o seu tórax se misturando com o sangue que estavam fluindo em profusão, afinal o corte chegava até a sua virilha, separando a pele e danificando os seus órgãos internos, sorte que o feitiço não fora bem executado ou ele poderia ter sido divido ao meio.

Muitas coisas passaram por sua cabeça no momento em que a dor era tão insuportável que não mais sentia, no momento em que seus pés saíram no chão ao ser lançado para trás com o impacto. Lembrou-se do ultimo mês, principalmente, em como havia conseguido convencer o seu pai a lhe emprestar um vira-tempo; como fizera o seu avô sentir-se orgulhoso de seus feitos e assim começara a reatar os laços, mesmo que ele não gostasse muito de seu pai e principalmente como Isaac estava sendo maravilhoso não só como namorado, mas também como uma ponte para a realidade.

Quanto mais trabalhava em seu novo projeto, mais percebia que a alquimia poderia tirar sua sanidade tão facilmente quanto a magia das Trevas, embora por motivos diferentes. Enquanto a segunda mexia em seu cérebro tornando viciado e tirando os seus escrúpulos, o primeiro simplesmente lhe mostrava padrões e forma como mudá-los, melhorá-los e aprimorá-los até a perfeição. Mesmo que isso fosse impossível. Quando mais fundo se ia à alquimia, mais se percebia como o mundo era maleável e manipulável, era absolutamente difícil sair disso. Isaac era a sua ancora e agora ele estava perdendo até mesmo isso, junto com sua vida.

Mas como ele poderia deixar Malia, Cora e Erica encurraladas? Malia ainda não conseguia controlar sua transformação direito e isso a tornava um alvo fácil mesmo para os desmiolados que Kate havia arrumado para aquela situação. Erica não era tão boa em Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, não o suficiente para lidar com todas aquelas pessoas e Cora ainda não tinha o conhecimento que suportasse sua capacidade. Fora o que aconteceria se elas revidassem com garras e dentes. Ele não poderia deixar as coisas daquela forma, não poderia deixá-las ali sozinha.

O alquimista não fazia a menor ideia de que seus sentimentos estavam sendo ampliando pelo coração que estava em seu bolso.

Desde o Yule, quando recebera o livro avançado de seu avô, ele vinha trabalhando obsessivamente nesse metal chamado Pedra Ritual. Algo considerado tão complexo e tão impossível que alguém com menos de um ano de estudo formal não conseguiria fazer, mas desde que seus olhos bateram na descrição, sua mente não deixou o assunto de lado. Não conseguiu esquecer, não conseguiu se focar em outra coisa como se estivesse em transe. Seu avô lhe disse que era normal, alguns projetos chamam o artista e negar a esse chamado era burrice.

 A tal pedra era composta por três outras pedras extremamente raras, feitas de forma muito especifica. O Rubi de Fogo era necessário à essência do próprio elemento para ser feito. A Esmeralda da Lua precisava metabolizar a luz do sol com tanto feitiços que ainda não descobrira como não sofrera de fadiga. O Diamante Estrelar era feito com uma estrela, simplesmente tão perfeito que Stiles fizera um segundo e colocara em um pingente com um colar de fios de prata, dera para Isaac quando aceitara o seu pedido de namoro. Uni-los fora realmente um desafio a parte, fazendo-o quase queimar sua mão de forma permanente.

Por isso quando viu a Pedra pronta, com aquela forma similar a um coração com um brilho pálido e suave, não sabia que tal alivio e orgulho que sentira podia ser real. Iria mandar para o seu avô naquele mesmo dia, mas o destino havia outros planos e ele sentia que não estava ao seu lado.

Tudo fora tão rápido, que ele simplesmente fora incapaz de conseguir assimilar tudo ao mesmo tempo. As meninas com problemas, as ameaças de Kate e sua risada. Sim, a risada cruel e fria, a risada seria o seu pesadelo por muito tempo. Viu o flash de magia saindo da varinha dela e seu corpo se jogou na frente do feitiço, antes que sua mente pudesse processar, estilhaçando quase por completo. Seu corpo bateu no chão, o coração saiu do seu bolso e rolou até os seus dedos, quase como se tivesse vida própria. Ele não tinha forças, mas conseguiu segurá-lo fechando os dedos.

Não podia falar, mas sua magia rugia ao seu redor como um leão feroz e faminto, de alguma forma podia ver com seus olhos quase mortos uma áurea dourada que lhe cobria, criando um leão bem acima de si. Podia perceber uma das patas apoiando na pedra, enquanto a cabeça estava virada para a mulher que ainda ria, fazendo seus medos mais tenros se concretizarem. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa para que ela parasse com isso, para que ela não machucasse qualquer um que fosse. Lobo ou não.

Sentiu o sangue escorrer pelo seu braço, uma única gota caminhando vagarosamente, seus olhos estavam perdendo a luz pouco a pouco. A Pedra em sua mão parecia irradiar ainda mais luz e ainda mais forte. A gota encostou-se à pedra. Um chio escapou. Uma onde de energia invadiu o seu corpo, tão poderosa e tão verdadeira, que simplesmente lhe impulsionou para cima, fazendo-o ficar em pé.

\- Você deveria está morto.

Ele não conseguiria responder, sabia que suas forças iriam se esgotar logo e ele só teria tempo para fazer mais uma única coisa. Sues braços se moveram para frente, estendendo a pedra na direção dela, que não parecia mais tão animada ou feliz, na verdade ela parecia está com medo.

\- Kate Argent, seu coração é feito de pedra e sua magia é corrompida. Você ameaças inocentes e corrompe as almas feridas. Você me feriu até a morte, sem qualquer motivo e a isso eu selo. Pelo meu sangue e pela magia, eu selo o seu sangue e sua magia. Você e seu sangue não mais irá ferir nenhum Nascido Lobo, a não se para se defender. Pelo meu sangue e pela minha magia, eu selo o seu sangue e sua magia. Você e seu sangue não irá mais ferir nenhum Nascido lobo. Assim eu decreto. Assim será. Assim já se atou.


	7. Elixir

Chegou à enfermaria com suas vestes balançando ao seu redor com um furacão, tinha sim que está do lado de Isaac nesse momento, mas também tinha que estar ao lado de Stiles que novamente havia protegido sua irmã e seu clã. Mesmo depois de quase um ano convivendo com ele, ainda não conseguia entender como a mente do mais novo funcionava e tinha a impressão que viveria toda uma vida e ainda sim não conseguiria chegar perto. Por isso apenas aceitava que o mais novo era assim e seguia enfrente. Mesmo que dessa vez, tivesse ido longe de mais. Não que fosse culpa dele.

Parados ali estavam todos da sua alcateia, suas expressões sombrias e seus corpos próximos, suas vozes eram um sussurro que não seria ouvido por ninguém que não tivesse algum auxilio. No caso dele era sua audição lupina e o que ouvia fazia o seu sangue ferver, por um momento o viu tudo ao seu redor ficar vermelho e teve que usar muito do seu autocontrole para chegar perto deles sem agredi-los. Quando estava a um passo, todos viraram para encará-lo em diversos níveis de sentimentos, embora ele mesmo estivesse com raiva que ainda não havia passado. Aquele dia estava se mostrando um teste para o seu treinamento.

\- É assim que vocês querem retribuir o que Stiles fez por nós? Ele entrou na frente de um feitiço apenas para evitar que nossa espécie fosse culpada de algo que não fez e vocês vão jogar tudo isso fora?

\- Ele pode morrer Derek, não está na hora de revidarmos?

Foi Malia quem se virou contra si, seus olhos azuis como gelo, isso não assustou o mais velho, no entanto. Ela não era a única que tinha contato mais intimo com o seu animal interior, a diferença era que ela só tinha doze anos e por isso sua adolescência interferia.

\- Sim ele pode, mas Stiles sabia que isso poderia acontecer e ainda sim continuou do nosso lado. Não é justo e nem certo, mas fazer o que vocês querem só irá trazer mais problema e todo o sacrifício que ele vem fazendo por nós irá por água a baixo.

\- Então vamos ficar de braços cruzados? Enquanto nada irá acontecer com ela de novo?

Dessa vez foi Cora, sua voz era baixa e silenciosa, sussurrando. Derek sabia que isso significa que ela estava muito além da raiva, mesmo que o seu corpo ainda não estivesse demonstrando isso.

\- Dessa vez é diferente, o avô de Stiles está aqui e até mesmo um Auror importante pelo o que eu observei. O que ela fez foi tentativa de assassinato contra um bruxo e não um nascido lobo, isso não poderá ser ignorado e nem mesmo Argent tem tanta influência assim.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, de alguma forma olhando para ele em expectativa, como se soubesse de respostas que realmente não tinha. Mas era o líder deles ali, era responsável por todos. Por isso respirou fundo e tentou soar mais seguro do que realmente se sentia.

\- Sei que é difícil, sei que Stiles significa muito para todos nós, mas ele se sacrificou para que Kate não desse cabo do seu plano. Não pela primeira vez. Pode ter sido a ultima e por isso, confie nele – se não em mim – quando suas ações dizem que esse é o caminho errado.

Isaac foi o primeiro a se mover, correndo até ele e abraçando-o com força, chegando até mesmo há doer um pouco suas costelas. Não se moveu, simplesmente abraçou-o de volta deixando-o chorar livremente. Percebeu que todos estavam um pouco mais calmos, se abraçando e se consolando. Mas Derek sabia que deveria ficar de olho, eles eram lobos e por isso facilmente inflamável, iria pedir uma permissão especial para a sua mãe para levá-los para a casa esse final de semana.

Enquanto tentava consolar o seu irmão, percebia que alguma coisa deferia ser feita, eles tinham razão nesse caso. O Diretor havia permitido por tempo de mais que as coisas saíssem do controle, nunca punindo quando era necessário e sempre fazendo o mínimo. Para alguém que havia derrotado um Lorde das Trevas, permitia que muita magia negra corresse pelo castelo de forma indevida. Isso tinha que acabar.

Ainda estava pensando sobre o que poderia fazer, quando percebeu o cheiro de Scott e Alison, também um que não estava familiarizado; embora definitivamente não fosse humano. Virou-se encarando a adolescente ruiva, muito bonita de uma forma quase perfeita, deixando Derek um pouco incomodo. Ela poderia ser um Veela ou uma Lamiai, ou qualquer outra criatura igualmente perigosa.

\- O que você quer Argent?

Fora Erica quem rosnou e o mais velho simplesmente suspirou, soltou levemente o seu irmão e virou-se para os recém chegados.

\- Desculpe por isso Alison, ela está com raiva e frustrada, mas no funda sabe que você também era amiga de Stiles e não irá machucá-lo.

\- Tudo bem Derek, eu esperava por isso já, mas mesmo assim eu tinha que saber como ele estava. E oferecer minha ajuda.

\- Não há muito que nós possamos fazer no momento, além de esperar.

\- Então ele vai morrer.

Todos os presentes viraram-se em direção a menina que havia falado, sua voz demonstrava uma certeza férrea, fazendo o sangue do mais velho gelar. Deixando todos os seus irritados, já que era assim que eles lidavam com sentimentos muito fortes.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso?

A voz de Isaac saiu tremula, frágil e tão baixa que poderia passar de despercebido se não fosse o silêncio tenso no local. A ruiva ficou em silêncio por um tempo que poderia ser muito longo, pode perceber todos os seus se movimentando prontos para arrancar uma resposta caso ela não desse uma.

\- Por favor, Stiles é o meu namorado.

As expressões da menina suavizaram, deixando-a parecendo um pouco mais amigável do que quando chegou.

\- Eu sou uma Banshee, sei quando pessoas estão prestes a morrer. Se nada for feito, ele morrerá em breve.

O mundo pareceu ficar em câmera lenta, Isaac soltou um rugido longo e doloroso, só não caindo porque Boyd foi mais rápido segurando-o antes de alcançar o chão. Segundos depois todos os outros começaram a uivar, em dor e lamento. Derek ficou em silêncio, não iria desistir assim tão facilmente, mesmo que não soubesse exatamente o que poderia fazer para resolver isso.

Seus olhos não deixavam os olhos da menina a sua frente, que pela primeira vez desde que chegara realmente pareciam tristes e desolados. Talvez, ela não fosse tão cruel quanto parecia. Ele entendia isso muito bem. Muitas pessoas o julgavam como assustador sem sentimentos, apenas porque não sorria e não costumava ser aberto a novas pessoas.  Exceto Paige e Stiles.

\- Lydia, você tem certeza?

A voz de Scott retirou-o de seus pensamentos, ele parecia terrivelmente abalado e triste, parecia destruído.

\- Infelizmente sim, Scott.

Ele sentiu o uivo vindo até sua garganta, seu desespero chegando ao ápice. Não podia deixar o Stiles morrer, simplesmente não podia, de alguma forma não conseguia se vir vivendo sem a presença do outro. Mesmo que não fosse ser constante. Abaixou a cabeça prendendo as lágrimas que estavam querendo correr solta, mas mesmo assim pegou um lenço que estava no seu bolso e foi quando notou a presença de um frasco.

Retirou-o percebendo que não era muito maior do que a palma de sua mão, em um formato de gota, um liquido dourado brilhava fracamente emitindo alguns símbolos que sabia ser Alquimia. Embora o significado real não soubesse, afinal não havia estudo a Arte – como Stiles chamava – apenas conhecia uma ou outra coisa.

Sem pensar duas vezes, simplesmente virou-se em direção a entrada da enfermaria, empurrando a porta com força o suficiente para derrubar uma comum, contudo aquela era de Hogwarts então simplesmente deslizou emitindo um som silencioso. Viu Madame Pomfrey e um grupo de médicos perto de uma cama, conversando sobre qualquer coisa que não se importava de fato e por isso não ouvia.

Mas rápido do que qualquer um deles jamais pudesse acompanhar, chegou perto d cama destampando o frasco e derramando o líquido pelo corpo nu e aberto do adolescente. A ultima gota havia acabado de cair, quando os médicos se aproximaram, mas ninguém pode fazer absolutamente nada porque uma tênue luz dourada começou a envolver o corpo do menino.

\- O que você fez?

\- Eu salvei a vida dele.

Derek não soube mais o que aconteceu, porque ter sido arrastado para fora por alguém que não conseguiu ver, porque seus olhos estavam fixos na metamorfose que estava ocorrendo bem diante de si. Mesmo depois da porta fechar na sua cara, ele esqueceu a cena das veias e dos músculos brilhando como se fosse pura prata.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles observou o teto de seu quarto, percebendo o movimento das constelações e dos planetas, era exatamente igual ao o que estava acontecendo a milhões e milhões de quilômetros acima da Terra. Mesmo depois de dias ainda não havia conseguido deixar de se maravilhar com esse pequeno efeito de magia, sua única tristeza era que não havia sido ele mesmo a efetuá-la, mesmo que a tenha criado para a aula de Aritamancia. Ao menos Talia era realmente boa em feitiços, porque sabia que era complicado de mais para o seu pai efetuar, sua força era outra.

Suas costas começaram a incomodar e começou a sentir um pouco de sede, por isso achou que estava na hora de começar a se movimentar. Os médicos haviam lhe dito que não poderia fazer muito exercício e nem nenhum exercício, então caminhava pela casa quando precisava de alguma coisa; embora não pudesse cozinhar por não conseguir ficar muito tempo em pé. Ainda não estava com sua magia totalmente recuperada e mesmo os médicos dizendo que ela iria voltar, que estava se recuperando bem; ele não tinha muitas esperanças com relação a isso. Mas era algo que guardava para si, sabendo que já estava deixando todos no limite.

Levantou-se vagarosamente, suas pernas sempre falhavam quando fazia um movimento muito rápido, era como estivesse em estado de estafa permanente. Tentava não deixar isso abatê-lo, mas a verdade era que se sentia indefeso e incapacitado, lhe deixando frustrado e irritado; mesmo que só demonstrasse quando o seu pai estivesse no trabalho. Era totalmente impensável deixá-lo ainda mais preocupado. E tudo só piorava por não conseguir completar o seu quinto ano, se desse sorte – o que não acreditava – poderia tentar de novo no ano seguinte. Se não.

Parou sua linha de pensamento sabendo que não levaria a lugar algum, com passos lentos e meio arrastados, segurando nos móveis perto caminhou em direção à cozinha. Sua mente não conseguia deixá-lo em paz, sempre trabalhando em velocidade máxima como se para compensar o fato de seu corpo está em velocidade mínima.

Isaac foi o primeiro a aparecer, parecendo ao mesmo tempo aliviado e aterrorizado, Stiles conseguiu acalmá-lo e convencê-lo há terminar o ano. Já que ele mesmo não poderia e com relutância o lobo aceitou lhe dizendo que iria visitá-lo nos final de semanas, o alquimista sorriu a isso e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios. Até aquele dia, ele tinha comprido o que havia prometido. Scott também apareceu, não parecendo menos preocupado, mas conseguindo esconder relativamente bem; jogaram conversa fora e se descontraíram como sempre acontecia quando um deles estava doente e no final Stiles deixou claro que não culpava Alison pelo crime da irmã.

Cora, Mali, Erica e Boyd o visitaram no mesmo dia. Foi animado e divertido, com as meninas lhe atualizando sobre as coisas do castelo e quem estava ficando com quem, para sua surpresa Cora estava saindo finalmente com a pessoa por quem estava apaixonada. Deixando o Alquimista realmente feliz, quando foram embora cada uma delas lhe deixou algo: Cora o símbolo de sua família, que ela usava para treinar; Malia deixou um ursinho, embora o mais velho não soubesse a história e ela não explicou; Erica retirou o cordão que Boyd havia lhe dado quando eles começaram a sair, Stiles não queria aceitar, mas ambos lhe disseram que era parte da tradição deles. Apenas por isso aceitou.

Derek foi o ultimo a aparecer e também a visita mais estranha, ele chegara à noite perguntando se poderia dormir por ali, seu pai não estaria em casa e por isso não via porque negar. Segurou a varela pronta para conjurar uma cadeira para o mais velho poder ficar, mas lembrou-se que não podia mais executar esse tipo de magia ou qualquer outra, por isso deixou-a na mesa ao lado onde sempre ficava. Virou o rosto para longe do mais velho, sentindo-se ao mesmo tempo ridículo e inapropriado. Foi então que a coisa esquisita realmente ocorreu.

Ele segurou a sua mão, fazendo-o encará-lo e depositou um beijo em sua testa, Stiles percebeu sua respiração parar por alguns segundos e uma corrente elétrica percorrer por todo o seu corpo. Quando o outro se afastou, tudo parecia um pouco melhor e menos pesado, eles ficaram a noite toda conversando sobre nada em especifico e quando dormiu, o maior deitou ao seu lado e pela primeira vez desde que tudo acontecera, ele não teve pesadelos.

Depois de alguns segundos chegou até sala onde percebeu que seu pai estava conversando com Talia, ambos falando baixo e rápido. Por isso tentou passar sem chamar atenção, já que não era incomum ver a loba por ai, sinceramente esperava que os dois tivessem algo o mais do que apenas uma amizade devido a uma luta em comum. Seu pai ainda era novo e Talia era uma bruxa digna. Estava quase chegando à cozinha quando ela o chamou.

 - Stiles, que bom que você está acordado. Eu gostaria de falar com você.

Sua voz era suave e ao mesmo tempo firme, o adolescente virou-se e caminhou até o sofá, já estava começando a ficar cansado. A Alfa esperou paciente até que o menino estivesse acomodado.

\- Derek me contou que você estava interessado em nosso Ritual de Lua Negra.

\- Sim, desde que eu ouvi falar dele eu fiquei curioso. Ele disse que iria falar com você, mas nunca me deu uma resposta.

\- É culpa minha admito, esse ultimo ano foi complicado, e por isso eu vim hoje. Para dá a minha resposta.

\- Mas esse ritual aconteceu semana passada, estamos na lua crescente.

Percebeu os dois trocando olhares, seu pai parecia um pouco preocupado, mas não fechado.

\- Eu sei querido, só que eu não vim chamá-lo para o esse ritual e sim para o Ritual de Amizade. Já ouviu falar?

Stiles ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, sua mente vasculhando por alguma informação, sorrindo no momento em que conseguiu encontrar.

\- É o Ritual Anual em que a Alcateia afirma a amizade entre os lobos, mas esse não é um ritual privado?

O sorriso que a Alfa lhe dera o fez corar levemente, havia também orgulho e algo que não conseguiu decifrar ali também.

\- Sim, mas o que os livros deixam deliberadamente de fora, é que nesse ritual nós afiliamos humanos a Alcateia.

O Alquimista ficou em silêncio, enquanto sua mente parecia girar e girar, formando padrões que normalmente só via quando fazia seus projetos alquímicos. Como se encaixasse metais e magia, ele encaixou fatos e possibilidades.

\- Então esse humano se liga a corrente, podendo dividir os sentimentos e saber onde os outros lobos estão. Bem como pode retirar força caso algum acidente aconteça. Mas se estou certo, é necessário uma prova enorme de lealdade para com a Alcateia, não é?

\- E você acha que não se enquadra nessa categoria?

\- Não, eu realmente não fiz nada de mais.

Talia levantou uma das suas sobrancelhas, seus olhos escuros fitando-o com uma intensidade que parecia passar por seu corpo chegando até a sua alma.

\- E como classificaria o que você fez?

\- Como o certo, apenas isso. Elas precisavam de ajuda e ajudei.

Seu pai lhe sorriu de forma orgulhosa e olhou para a mulher como se dissesse: eu te avisei. Talia simplesmente deu de ombros, parecendo ainda mais divertida do que antes. Stiles estava começando há ficar um pouco confuso.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui?

\- Eu e Talia, queríamos saber se você quer ser Filiada a Família Hale.

\- É claro que eu quero! Mas como eu vou chegar até a Clareira? Eu não posso viajar.

Era por isso que Stiles estava passando a maior parte do tempo no mundo Trouxa, já que não poderia usar nenhum meio mágico para viajar, sós vassouras e mesmo por pouco tempo. Seu pai lhe sorriu, enquanto chegava perto.

\- É por isso que esse ano o ritual irá acontecer aqui.

Stiles sorriu para o mais velho, enquanto abraçava-o.

-x-

O resto do dia passou como um borrão, depois que ficou certo que ele queria ser filiado a alcateia, todos os membros começaram a usar o Floo para chegar até a sua casa. Ele não sabia quanto membros eram, mas pelo o que pode perceber só estariam lá mesmo aqueles que eram da família principal, o que significa os seus amigos íntimos e o um cara chamado Peter. Mesmo não ficando muito tempo na presença do homem, já pode ter certeza que sua relação com ele seria tensa. Afinal eles haviam trocado farpas com o mais velho.

Não pode ficar durante o tempo dos preparativos, o cansaço bateu forçando-o a se retirar até o seu quarto. De uma maneira constrangida e ao mesmo tempo confortável, permitiu que Derek o levasse até o seu quarto, já que Isaac parecia ocupado com alguma coisa. O lobo o deitou-o na cama, beijando-o na testa – a eletricidade correu novamente pelo o seu corpo – e saindo. A porta mal havia fechado e ele estava dormindo.

-x-

Foi acordado por seu pai, que estava sem blusa e com o corpo marcado com uma tinta azul formando uma espécie de marca de garra. Ele parecia selvagem e ao mesmo tempo viril, como se fosse um bruxo dos tempos antigos. Um Druida ou Xama.

\- Está na hora querido.

\- Você vai desenhar em mim?

\- Não querido, isso não cabe a mim.

\- Então a quem?

Viu o seu pai olhar por sobre o ombro, então Peter entrou no cômodo igualmente sem blusa e com as mesmas marcas, só que a dele era preta como o céu acima dele. Aparentemente, havia começado a chover.

 - Cabe a mim Stiles.

De alguma maneira ele parecia mais sério, embora o mais novo ainda pudesse ver algo sombrio naqueles olhos. Ainda sim, sabia que o outro não poderia fazê-lo mal, não com todo mundo do lado de fora.

\- O que eu tenho que fazer?

\- Apenas tire a blusa.

O menino balançou a cabeça conforme retirava sua blusa, seus movimentos eram lentos e quase quebradiços, mas o homem não disse absolutamente nada e nem mesmo tremeu ao observar a cicatriz que dividia o seu corpo ao meio. Viu o seu pai dar um passo para trás, deixando o homem se aproximar.

Viu-o colocando a mão em pote de tinta, o líquido ali contido parecia ser transparente e viscoso, como gel. Seu toque era gelado e áspero quando se encostou a sua pele fina, algo dentro dele começou a pulsar conforme as marcas eram feitas e quando havia terminado sua cicatriz ardia como se tivesse em brasa incandescente. Contudo não chegara nem perto da dor que sentiu quando a mesma fora feita e nem nos dias que se seguiram, quando os seus órgãos ainda estavam sendo refeitos.

Peter estava encarando-o, com um sorriso de lado que o deixava extremamente cínico.

\- Eu sabia que essa seria a sua cor Stiles, no momento em que te vi eu soube.

\- E quais seriam minhas cores?

\- Azul Cobalto. As Cores dos Protetores.

Seu pai lhe respondeu, fazendo o menino sorrir de maneira realmente feliz, porque era assim que sempre se viu e era por isso que queria tanto ser um Auror. Saber que uma magia mais antiga do que a atual reconhecia isso também era um prazer que não tinha limites.

Novamente o seu pai lhe ajudou a se levantar, se possível parecia ainda mais cansado do que da ultima vez. Contudo não iria perder aquilo por nada, mesmo que a cada passo que desse sua perna parecesse pesar uma tonelada, seus cílios se recusasse a ficar abertos e sua cicatriz parecia que iria sair de seu corpo. Ainda sim continuou, buscando forças de lugares que não sabia que existia, simplesmente porque não poderia parar. Era o seu ritual.

No centro da sua casa, que fora aumentada para que todos pudessem ficar confortáveis, havia um circulo de pedra onde todos os seus amigos estavam dispostos. Todos eles estavam sem blusas e separados por cores. Isaac e Boyd, eram vermelhos. Malia, Cora e Erica eram azuis como seu pai. Talia e Laura eram prateadas, embora de tons diferentes, talvez marcando a sucessão. Peter era o único negro e Derek era o único Azul Cobalto, como ele próprio.

Seu pai e Peter pararam no meio de um circulo de pedra menor no meio do circulo maior, onde havia uma fogueira que brilhava em um fogo azul.

\- Stiles, você consegue ficar em pé sozinho?

Talia perguntou de maneira preocupada, talvez o seu rosto estivesse tão mal quanto realmente se sentia.

\- Eu consigo.

Talia acenou positivamente com a cabeça, fazendo com que os homens se afastarem para ocupar os seus respectivos lugares no circulo. Seu corpo começou a oscilar, embora não soubesse se era mesmo o seu corpo ou algo em seu interior, já que estava sentindo-se terrivelmente dolorido.

\- Nessa noite, iremos reforçar nossos laços como uma família e dar boas vindas a um membro novo. Por isso, esse ritual será um pouco mais prolongado do que costuma ser normalmente.

A voz da mulher vibrou ao redor dele, enchendo o lugar com magia e poder, seu coração acelerou e sua cicatriz parecia em carne viva. Doendo como se estivesse aberta. Ainda sim permaneceu em pé, já que seus pés pareciam feitos de chumbo.

\- Família, vocês aceitam Stiles como Membro?

O sim retumbou tão alto que até mesmo as paredes pareceram tremer com o poder da resposta, fazendo o menino sorrir e até mesmo lágrimas aparecerem em seu rosto.

\- Quem vai ser o padrinho dele?

Cora, Derek e para sua surpresa Peter deram um passo para frente, fazendo com que Talia encarasse o mais velho com uma ruga de preocupação.

\- Não é comum você afiliar humanos Peter.

\- Eu gostei dele.

Respondeu encarando o mais novo, sorrindo como um turbarão pronto para devorar um peixe menor, mas Stiles não se intimidou simplesmente encarou de volta.

\- Eu não gostei de você.

Disse antes mesmo que pudesse se controlar, o rosto do adulto não se alterou, como se estivesse esperando por isso. Ele deu um passo para trás se retirando para o seu lugar. Sem nunca perder o sorriso.

\- Se você for o padrinho dele Derek, não poderá ser mais nada.

Stiles viu o mais velho tremer da cabeça aos pés como se estivesse em pleno vendaval, os olhos dele se encontraram por alguns segundos e o mais novo percebeu que não sabia o que estava vendo e isso lhe deixou confuso. Viu o mais velho ceder, dando um passo para trás voltando para o seu local no circulo.

\- Cora, você será responsável por todas as atitudes do humano até o dia em que ele morrer, está pronta para aceitar essa responsabilidade?

\- Estou.

\- Stiles, aceita Cora como sua instrutora e promete obedecê-la no quesito alcateia?

\- Aceito.

Talia deu um passo para frente, com uma faca prateada, cortou a parte interior de sua mão deixando com que seu sangue caísse no fogo que crepitava. De azul, virou branco, parando na violeta. Observou o rosto de todos parecendo surpresa, embora ele mesmo não soubesse o motivo exato para isso.

A Alfa parecia que iria dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu, já que a fumaça de uma cor branca começou a tomar forma. Se espiralando e subindo como se tivesse corrente de ar por ali, rodando e rolando acabou formando a imagem de um lobo da mesma cor que o fogo. Violeta.

Sentiu a magia ao seu redor tremer e tremular, ondulando tão profundamente que era possível se ver. O lobo se aproximou do adolescente gingando, andando de maneira orgulhosa como se fosse dono de tudo. E talvez fosse mesmo. Parou a um passo do adolescente e sentou-se o encarando com olhos profundos.

Stiles tentou dá um passo para frente, seu corpo começou a tremer ao passo que suas forças começaram a ser drenadas, por um instante achou que iria desmaiar; por isso começou a respirar lentamente e com cuidado. Sentiu os seus olhos escurecer brevemente. Desceu o primeiro pé. Sentiu sangue escorrer pela sua cicatriz, pingando no chão. O lobo não piscava e ele também não, sentiu que alguém chamava o seu nome. Mas ninguém se mexia. Desceu o segundo pé e encostou-se ao lobo.

A fumaça começou a subir pelo o seu braço, serpenteando e até mesmo sibilando como uma, sentiu calor e ao mesmo tempo algo lhe preenchendo. Então a dor. Como se o ferimento estivesse sendo reaberto e vasculhado por dentro. E então ele não viu mais nada.

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Author's Note:**

> Talvez sim, talvez não seja uma fanfic longa


End file.
